


Tadaima, Okaeri

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A little flashback, Fluff, I finished this at 4am idek anymore, Izumi is spoiled by Makoto, M/M, With a dash of angst?, somewhat comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Just a day in the life of Izumi and Makoto's life. Izumi has had a long day, and Makoto decides to spoil him a bit.





	Tadaima, Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired on the fly with a doujin I read. Izumako isn't my ship but I have grown to like it a lot more than I originally have in the past. Also I finished this at 4am so if theres anything wrong blame me because I was too tired to edit it out.... I do hope you enjoy it though!

Makoto and Izumi share an apartment, but due to the normalcy of their very busy idol schedules, it almost seems impossible for the two of them to have a spare minute to themselves. With Izumi doing events for Knights, on top of his modeling work, and Makoto being active with Trickstar, it was difficult to live the way they desired.

That being said, it almost seemed like nothing to struggle with, once they returned to the place they call home.

Such a day is today. Izumi's schedule was packed full with photoshoots and whatnot, and he was exhausted. The entire day, Izumi wanted to throw in the towel and just go home. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it, once he saw the image of Makoto in his head. ' _Do your best, Izumi-san!_ ' it seemed to say.

The entire message resounded throughout his entire body, and the gray haired male pushed on with his horrendously packed schedule.

It was nighttime, pretty close to midnight, Izumi figured, as he staggered into the car prepared for him. The driver left the parking lot, heading towards the apartment complex Izumi and Makoto resided in. Sighing in annoyance, Izumi stared at the scenery going past him. All he wanted to see now was the bright blonde beauty named Yuuki Makoto. Silently wishing for the car to go faster so he could meet Makoto soon, Izumi closed his tired teal eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

“Sena-san, we have arrived.” the driver said.

Izumi's eyes popped open immediately, and he turned his head to see that he was, most definitely home. Forgetting to even thank the guy for driving him back home, Izumi bolted out of the car and ran to the front doors. Impatiently pressing the up button on the control panel for the elevator, he clicked his tongue as the elevator seemed to ignore his demands to come immediately.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors finally opened, and he, once again, impatiently pressed the button. This time, he pressed the button for the elevator to go to the 19th floor. Slowly, the elevator made its way to its destination, and Izumi started fishing for his house key. The doors opened and once again Izumi bolted out of the elevator and turned right. After arriving at the desired room number, he jammed the key in and unlocked the door. He opened it and saw none other than the person he wanted to see, in a beige sweater and green house pants. “Okaeri, Izumi-san.” Makoto said with a smile.

Immediately, all the stress from todays events vanished, and Izumi closed the door behind him with a smile. “Tadaima, Yuu-kun.”

Quickly taking off his shoes he stepped onto the tile of the living room and brought Makoto into a tight embrace. The blonde, shocked for a second, smiled and returned the hug, arms wrapping around the elder's back, “You've worked hard today, Izumi-san.”

Izumi released his hold on Makoto and the duo drifted towards the inviting sofa nearby. “It was so annoying today, Yuu-kun. Everyone was in the way it took way too long for everything to finish...” And thus Izumi spilled todays set of complaints to Makoto. The blonde never said anything, only keeping his ears open to hear said complaints from his lover.

“Today sounded tough, Izumi-san... Let me help you then!” Makoto said brightly, summer green eyes shining behind blue frames.

Izumi's teal eyes shone, albeit a tired dull shine compared to Makoto's. “Are you going to spoil me tonight, Yuu-kun?”

Makoto took Izumi by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. “Yes, but first a bath.”

A bath. Yes, that sounded lovely....

Agreeing completely, Izumi went inside for a steaming hot bath. Meanwhile, Makoto prepared a change of clothes for Izumi to change into. Knocking before entering the room, he placed the clothes in the empty basket and took the clothes Izumi threw into the other basket and placed them into the basket of clothes that need to be washed. Letting himself out, he sat on the sofa, and turned the TV onto a variety show specializing in puns.

After a long while, Izumi came out with a towel around his neck. Makoto turned to face the gray haired male, and gestured for him to come. Makoto set him doen in between his legs and he set off to drying his hair. Izumi let a satisfied sigh escape his lips, as the pressure from the blonde's fingertips felt divine on his skull. It felt like the headache he felt threatening to assault his head today disappeared at his Yuu-kun's touch. For awhile Makoto kept this up, and didn't stop until he deemed Izumi's hair dry.

Placing the towel to his side he went to work on massaging Izumi's shoulders, arms, and legs. Izumi felt bad, he was making his Yuu-kun work for him this late at night. However, Makoto seemed to know what he was thinking. “It's ok, Izumi-san. You had a long day today, the least I can do for you is make your body relaxed...”

Izumi didn't protest after that. His beautiful and perfect Yuu-kun wanted to do it for him, so how could he try to stop him now?

They fell into a comfortable silence, the drone of the TV filling in the silence the two of them were creating. After awhile, Izumi spoke up. “...I have a few days off, starting from today.”

Izumi was met with shining bright eyes, and a pink blush popped up on his cheeks. “Really? I have some days off as well!!” he exclaimed, excitement evident on his face. Makoto couldn't seem to remember when the last time they both had a vacation on the same time actually was. It has been that long.

Izumi gave the blonde a small and tired smile. “Is there anyplace you would like to go, Yuu-kun?”

Makoto sat down next to Izumi, complete with his current task. “Hmmm... I can't really think of anything.” He tilted his head and placed it on top of Izumi's shoulders. “It's been awhile since we've had a day off like this, so I kinda want to just stay here with you.”

Izumi gave a small laugh, holding Makoto's hand in his own. “We always do that though, _not_ that I really mind, its just more convenient to _not_ deal with the annoying people out there...”

Makoto gave a hearty laugh, and squeezed Izumi's hand. “That is true... I mean, we're idols after all....”

They both knew it was dangerous for them to be in this relationship with each other. After all, gossip always comes up in the entertainment industry, and privacy doesn't exist anymore, it seems. Not to mention the two of them were both male. Society always expects things from them, like marriage and the reproduction of children. It never seemed to consider the bunch of people in the world that love people of their own gender. That's why their relationship was still kept under wraps.

Of course, it was natural for their unitmates to know, although the scenario in which they found out was... accidental to say the least. Trickstar and Knights collaborated to perform a joint concert, and after the concert, the other men left the break room to get some fresh air and snacks, Izumi and Makoto opting to not have any. By time they came back to the break room though, They found Izumi and Makoto in a very strange position on the sofa, uniform jackets thrown off their bodies and their shirts half way off. Makoto's blue glasses were askew, and their hair was far from the usual perfect.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, until Ritsu took a picture of the scene with a devilish smile. “Secchan's embarrassed, how hilarious.” he said flatly, but the expression on his face said otherwise.

Arashi went to Izumi's side and started scolding him. “Izumi-chan! This is not the place to be doing these kinds of things! You need to treat your lover with more love, etc.” And Izumi got an earful of Arashi nee-san's advice.

Subaru started bombarding Makoto with questions, wanting to know how long it has been since he was with Izumi, while Hokuto and Mao were doing their best to calm their teammate down. They gave Makoto similar looks though, accepting that whenever Makoto was ready he would've told them.

….. Meanwhile Leo wasn't fazed? It was a mystery what Leo was thinking. Same as Tsukasa. You would think he wouldn't be fazed by these things considering the scandal the producer at Yumenosaki brought with them. It was a male, in a all-boys idol school. And yet all the students found something they loved about him.

To say the least it was chaos. But joyous to say the least.

Makoto laughed, suddenly thinking about this certain memory. “Hm?” Izumi looked down, and Makoto shook his head. “Just thinking about the past, that's all.”

Izumi suddenly looked down after that statement. Their past, full of bumps and imperfections. If Izumi could change somethings he did, he would at a split seconds notice. But did it really matter?

After all, he is currently sitting beside the one he loves, sharing a peaceful moment with them, holding their hand, sharing the same home.... everything, despite the bad things, came out okay. That's all that matters in the end, right?

“Let's go to bed, yeah?” Izumi rose up.

“Yeah...” Makoto turned off the TV, and followed Izumi towards their bedroom, shutting off the light to the living room in the process.

They both slipped underneath the blankets, Makoto taking off his glasses and placing them on the desk beside him. He faced Izumi, and he still looked beautiful.

Pulling Izumi into another embrace, Makoto kissed his forehead, and made it down to his lips. “Good work today, Izumi-san. I love you.”

Izumi repeated the same thing to Makoto. It was something they always did. It may seem funny, but it always made them happy after they did it. “Thank you for tonight Yuu-kun. I love you too.”

“When we wake up, lets find out what we want to do today,hm?” Makoto said.

Izumi's eyes fluttered closed, a sound of agreement escaping from him.

“Oyasumi Izumi-san.”

“Oyasumi, Yuu-kun.”

They may have busy schedules, but they're happy as they are. No matter how far they end up going because of their jobs, they always come back to the place that they can call home. It will always remain there, for as long as Izumi and Makoto make it so. Their home, for the two of them only.

**Author's Note:**

> uh... I used Tadaima, Okaeri as my title because its what the Japanese say when they're back home. I hope this wasn't too out of sorts I tried real hard to make it seem right but Izumi is really hard for me to write... I also apologize if there was anything from the game that I never got right, besides the producer. I deliberately made him male because I wanted to lol... anyways, this was very au based, but I do hope you enjoyed it QuQ


End file.
